Timeline
So the journey begins: (http://tinyurl.com/jv5xbrm) All seems normal and fine. Maybe the dream is a little odd but nothing seems to be too out of the ordinary. # Finally something truly odd pops up: (http://tinyurl.com/znalao9) A few weird dreams. We get a clue that points us to bitter root (http://www.thebitterrootfootage.com/) and Veronica is caught injecting herself with some black goo. # Pics or it didn't happen: (http://tinyurl.com/h54xnmc) Matthew finally gives us pictures of this substance that his girlfriend keeps shooting up and his friend/Veronica's brother Adam seems to know what she's going through. # Happy go lucky: (http://tinyurl.com/zqunqz6) Veronica has gone missing. But what's most important (apparently) is the dream he had in which a smiley, gangly man holds out a cube with a smile on it as well. After the man throws aside the cube he points to a board. It all seems as if the man is trying to tell us where to go. So we have a happy cube and a board which leads us to: http://thehappycube.proboards.com/ # High light of my low life: (http://tinyurl.com/zyqb97b) Veronica has returned! and she's found a new love for That Poppy and her hit song Low life (http://tinyurl.com/z99zslm) this is a clue which brings us back to Happy Cube and its colourful new members. One of which being hilitelowlife151152. the numbers are time stamps for the music video where Poppy says "In every circumstance" (keep that in mind for later). The dream he mentions in this entry features the same man who pointed us to Happy Cube. This time he's standing among people who are "completely mad" as he points to mountains and gives us the numbers "8, 5, 94 and 95". It has been figured out that this is referring to Mountains of Madness and our friend wants us to look at the words "I used" which are in Ch. 8, 5th paragraph. # Key to the apartment: (http://tinyurl.com/hn67dzv) Veronica seems to be as stable as she can be without her drug. Other than that we have a new dream that points us to yet another ARG. This time our friend the gangly man is not around. The dream feature an apartment the size of a sky scraper and a sky as red as the apocalypse. What ARG features apartments for the apocalypse? Aspicio Omniam (https://www.youtube.com/user/NYOM19a). When our star of the show, Matt, tries to buzz in to the apartment the buzzer breaks and reveals a drawing of a key. Right after that a fawn jumps out of a window and crab walks to him (sounds like this bambi is a nightmare). So Aspicio Omniam has a blog called: www.bambisnightmare.blogspot.com where a new commenter named The Key is asking their "baby" to look at 2 words in the blogs subtitle. These 2 words are most likely "control over". # We all live in a glass submarine: (http://tinyurl.com/goog2u3) In the happy cube dream journal entry their had been a dream that previously left us stumped. With this new journal entry questions had been answered. The dream in this new entry describes a submarine with wires plugged into human scalps.He hears distorted music playing. Our friend the gangly man has returned to tell us something: "show pan?" which phonetically sounds like Chopin. The description of the dream and the name Chopin leads us to the first video of NOC +10 (http://tinyurl.com/hkqwsuq) where someone with the name white rose princess told us to listen to the music. She also informs us of what drug she uses. Searching her name in YT brings us to a celtic song (http://tinyurl.com/zd4z88e) with the most recent comment being "My telepathy to take" # Something Epic This Way Comes: (http://tinyurl.com/jkztf77) So right off the bat we're told to look for a video of a plague doctor in an abandoned building. The video this dream refers to is the first one on the YT channel aetbx (http://tinyurl.com/pouhovz) and from there white rose princess wants us to go to an onion (redacted) where Matt is given a heart felt message and a code. The code needs One Track Pad cipher and the key: "If I hand you the key, will you realize you're holding it?" and the decoded cipher becomes: "THE ECTOPLASM ENHANCES MY TELEPATHY TO NEW HEIGHTS." # 8 Layers of Fuck Me: (http://tinyurl.com/jxyfsvl) Ok folks! grab a chair, grab a snack, and make yourself comfortable. Today we're going to see how Jaimee juggles this episode of MT15. So the dream wants us to look at something about a walrus giving orders that people obey. Obey the Walrus (http://tinyurl.com/l8zwe9q) is the video this dream hints at. From there we get a hint from WRP to go to Normal Porn for Normal People and we get a code. The code will become important later. Now on the NP4NP forum WRP aka PsychicPandaBear aka Veronica has made a thread with a key and more codes. So here's where we figure out a code from OtW. The key and cipher decode it to tell us the next 3 videos to look at. These 3 videos each have hints: "There is nothing", "But a", and "lonely girl". so we got that figured out but not the other code on OtW or NP4NP or even the other code on the cervine video. There's a lot of videos so maybe I'll link them later. Anyways, lonely girl clue leads us to the youtube channel lonelygirl15 where on the 23rd video of the first season (http://tinyurl.com/h6q9o3u) we get a message and code from Veronica. This is the final code ladies, gents, and anyone in between. This code and the other unsolved codes, with the key "veronica" paired with vinegere cipher, translates to: "I'M SORRY THAT YOU'VE SPENT SO MUCH TIME DECODING ALL THESES STUPID PUZZLES I HAD TO HIDE THE MESSAGE BY BREAKING IT INTO FRAGMENTS IF I DIDN'T. HE WOULD KNOW I WAS REACHING OUT FOR HELP." thank you and good night. # So we have 4 secret messages that read "In every circumstance", "I used", "my telepathy to take", and "control over" respectively since "my telepathy seemed to have been made a week before the 2 word hint on bambisnightmare blog. It seems as though a bigger message is being made here with these clues. In fact, more messages are being found like "The ectoplasm enhances my telepathy to new heights." What it is we will soon find out. Stay tuned folks. # Cipher This: (http://tinyurl.com/gpzewy9) Just to update everyone on what happened after that 8-layered puzzle, Veronica ended up in the hospital. Thankfully she recovered quickly as we see in the more recent update. This update is rather different from the rest as it has been edited twice. Not to worry everyone. Everything is still right there. At first the post was a hijacking by Adam who tells us that the previous blog entry was wrong about Veronica's favourite cipher. It's not One Time Pad it's Railfence. This is followed by Adam uploading a song that a player had been spamming in the discord. Speaking of which, fuck you Leviathanz for getting me into that song. After this Matt takes back his blog and takes the song off much to the dismay of some players and questions why he thought OTP was Veronica's favourite cipher. Soon after that Veronica also tries a hand at hijacking Matt's blog. She corrects the both of them in saying that her favourite is vigenere as so much could be done with it. Why this mention of so many ciphers on one entry? We shall find out soon. # 8 Layers of Fuck Me: Harder: (http://tinyurl.com/j92rggq) Just to clarify: I was away for most of this puzzle. I had some real life emergencies that I had to attend to. So what I will be posting here is another players explanation of events. 11 different ARGS and internet mysteries were used. All to form a message: God, Matthew, You're so wonderful. Tell me... (Max Headroom Incident) Even though I put you through all sorts....(tmpFyCXNf Webdriver Torso) Of Hell, did you love me? Was I the sort of woman you'd.... (Chronoforlife Jurrasic Park(anwsering questions)) Really want to marry? Every moment I spent with you felt so...(Elisa Lam) Genuine. So, I tried to get sober for you, Baby. I tried so hard..but... (Dirtbag 112) Ectoplasm has been pumped into me since I was 5...(Boats and Birds) (Their Couple song) As you may have figured out...I'm telepathic...and Ecto enhanced it to a(HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?) Carcophany of peoples thoughts, all the time...(http://973-eht-namuh-973.com) Ever think of what it would be like to be surrounded by so much noise, only to have it be...(http://wwwwwwwww.jodi.org/ (06041600)) Rendered completely silent?...(Veronica's Wix site) Matthew, It's the lonliest feeling I...(http://sentimentalcorp.org)(Anwser entered in address field of WIX) Ever had. But you know what? I would have rather been lonely with you without a single... ( http://thisisnotporn.com/) (The answer was also entered on WIX address bar) Noise, than this bullshit of a life i've had. (Tiny Creature caught on tape). Now the first letter of each line is spells out George Acerman which turns out to be Veronica's e-mail password. Once in her email a phone call recording is found. 2 players who were given the script found the message in Veronica's lines that spelled out Ackerman is listening. We also find emails exchanged between Veronica and someone named George:https://gyazo.com/f6fb2919be2d6b93ef31150fede2eff8 https://gyazo.com/72ddac69a05d3792106f2bdd0d259a41 https://gyazo.com/afacf1de354976afba36f5e82b82af7c https://gyazo.com/20b132690311bb10244856a6e300448f